Jeremy Neptune
Jeremy Neptune 'is a home video game console developed by JeremySoft. It is the successor to Jeremy Z60. It was first released in North America, parts of Europe, Australia, and Brazil in February 2014, and in Japan, China, and other European countries in April 2014. It competed with Sony's PlayStation 4, Microsoft's Xbox One, Nintendo's Wii U and Switch. Jeremy Neptune is backward compatible with all JeremyVast and Jeremy Z60 software and accessories – games can support any combination of the JeremySoft's more traditionally designed controller. History ''Coming soon! Games Launch titles North America * ''Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted'' * ''Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild'' * ''Avery: Legend Rise Up'' * ''Quinn: The Stars of Light'' * ''Legend World: The Past Squad'' * Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge * The Lego Movie Videogame * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Skylanders: Swap Force * Sonic Lost World * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Rayman Legends * Angry Birds Star Wars * Tomb Raider (2013 video game) * Grand Theif Auto V * BioShock Infinite * Ducktales Remastered * Outlast * Runner2 Europe * Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted * Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild * Avery: Legend Rise Up * Quinn: The Stars of Light * Legend World: The Past Squad * Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge * The Lego Movie Videogame * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Skylanders: Swap Force * Sonic Lost World * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Rayman Legends * Angry Birds Star Wars * Tomb Raider (2013 video game) * Grand Theif Auto V * BioShock Infinite * Ducktales Remastered * Outlast * Runner2 Japan * Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted * Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild * Avery: Legend Rise Up * Quinn: The Stars of Light * Legend World: The Past Squad * The Lego Movie Videogame * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Sonic Lost World * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Rayman Legends Main games * ''Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild'' * ''Avery: Remaster Journey'' * ''Avery the Warrior: Return of the Lost Castle'' * ''Avery the Warrior + Legend World: Legend Heroes Untie'' * [[Zarahi: Back on Time!|''Zarahi: Back on Time!]] * [[Wild Racer: Nitro Reloaded|''Wild Racer: Nitro Reloaded]] * ''Wild Racer: Transformed World'' * ''Wild Racer: Super Fast Racing'' * ''Belinda's Big Adventure'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: Reunion'' * ''Jeremy Adventure Trilogy'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure'' * ''Quinn: The Superstar Adventures'' * ''Quinn: The Wrath of Toybots'' * ''Legend World: The Curse of Queen of Evil'' * ''Sorceress Girl: Magic Trilogy'' * JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Mayhem * JeremyWorks All-Star Backlot Party * JeremyWorks All-Star Quest * ''JeremyWorks All-Star Grand Prix'' * JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! * JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle for the World * JeremyWorks All-Star Racing: Re-Played * SpongeBob HeroPants * Lego City Undercover * The Lego Movie Videogame * Lego The Hobbit * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Lego Jurassic World * Lego Dimensions * Lego Marvel's Avengers * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Lego Worlds * The Lego Ninjago Movie Videogame * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Lego The Incredibles * Lego DC Super-Villains * The Lego Movie 2 Videogame * Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(1991) (DLC) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(DLC) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(DLC) * ''Sonic & Knuckles ''(DLC) * ''Sonic CD ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Lost World * Sonic Dash ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Runners ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Runners Adventure (DLC) * Sonic Mania * Sonic Forces * Team Sonic Racing * Skylanders: Trap Team * Skylanders: SuperChargers * Skylanders: Imaginators * Despicable Me: Minion Rush ''(DLC) * ''Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Superheroes * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Nidhogg * Nidhogg 2 * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Skullgirls * Rayman 3 HD * Guacamelee! * Pac-Man Museum * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * Angry Birds ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Seasons ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Rio ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Space ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Star Wars 2 ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Go! ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Epic ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Transformers ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Stella ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds POP! ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds 2 ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Blast! ''(DLC) * ''Battle Bay ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Evolution ''(DLC) * ''Angry Birds Match ''(DLC) * ''Bad Piggies ''(DLC) * ''Nibblers ''(DLC) * ''Love Rocks Shakira ''(DLC) * ''Battle Bay ''(DLC) * ''South Park: The Stick of Truth * South Park: The Fractured but Whole * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * Armillo * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero * Shovel Knight * Persona 4: Arena Ultimax * Persona 4: Dancing All Night * Persona 5 * Spelunky * Tetris Ultimate * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Resident Evil: Revelations * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 * Resident Evil ''(Remake) * ''Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 5 * Resident Evil 6 * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Armikrog * Duck Game * Super Meat Boy * The Evil Within * The Evil Within 2 * Doom * Fallout 4 * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield 1 * Firewatch * Dead Rising * Dead Rising 2 * Dead Rising 4 * Dragon Quest Builders * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X * Overwatch * BioShock: The Collection * Persona 5 * Final Fantasy XV * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode Season 1 * Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series * Batman: Return to Arkham * Batman: The Telltale Series * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Fighter Z * Runbow * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue * Night in the Woods * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Yooka-Laylee * Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap * Dynasty Warriors 9 * Runner3 * Bayonetta * Bulletstorm: Full Clip Edition * De Blob * De Blob 2 * Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time * Owlboy * Fe * Pix the Cat * Saints Row IV: Re-Elected * Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell * Agents of Mayhem * Little Nightmares * Injustice 2 * A Way Out * Far Cry 5 * Hiveswap: Act 1 * A Hat in Time * The Mummy Demastered * Star Wars Battlefront * The Escapists * The Escapists 2 * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory * Cars 3: Driven to Win * Attack on Titan * Attack on Titan 2 * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Freedom Planet * Mega Man Legacy Collection * Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Defunct * Monster Hunter: World * Dragon Ball Fighter Z * Scribblenauts Showdown * Scribblenauts Mega Mix * Burnout Paradise Remastered * Five Nights at Freddy's (DLC) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''(DLC) * ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (DLC) * Where's My Water? (DLC) * Where's My Water? 2 (DLC) * Where's My Perry? (DLC) * Where's My Mickey? (DLC) * Crossy Road (DLC) * Disney Crossy Road (DLC) JeremySoft Workshop supported games * Avery the Warrior: The Past of Wild * Avery: Remaster Journey * Avery the Warrior: Return of the Lost Castle * Avery the Warrior + Legend World: Legend Heroes Untie * Wild Racer: Nitro Reloaded * Wild Racer: Transformed World * Belinda's Big Adventure * Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted * Jeremy Adventure: Reunion * Jeremy Adventure Trilogy * Quinn Twinsanity * Quinn: The Superstar Adventures * Legend World: The Curse of Queen of Evil * Sorceress Girl: Magic Trilogy * JeremyWorks All-Star Backlot Party * JeremyWorks All-Star Quest * JeremyWorks All-Star Grand Prix * JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown! * Sonic CD (DLC) * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Mania * Sonic Forces * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Duck Game * A Hat in Time * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Cancelled games Coming soon! Backward compatibility games Jeremy Z60 * ''JeremySoft All-Star Tennis'' * ''JeremyToons: Teamwork Time'' * ''The Legend of Avery the Warrior: The Beginning'' * ''The Legend of Avery the Warrior: Into The Eternal Darkness'' * ''The Legend of Avery the Warrior: Final of the Dawn'' * ''Avery: Battle at Kingdom'' * ''Avery: Legend Rise Up'' * ''Zarahi: The Final Change'' * ''Wild Racer: The World Race'' * ''Jeremy Adventure Galaxy'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past'' * ''Quinn's New Adventures'' * ''Quinn's Party Bash'' * ''Quinn: The Great Getaway'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: World Tour'' * ''Legend World: The Lost Escape'' * ''Legend World: Evil Over Tales'' * ''Legend World: The Unexplored Adventure'' * Nicktoons Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(1991) (DLC) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(DLC) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(DLC) * ''Sonic & Knuckles ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Adventure ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(DLC) * ''Sonic the Fighters ''(DLC) * ''Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) * ''Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I ''(DLC) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II ''(DLC) * ''Sonic Generations * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Batman: The Videogame JeremyVast Only 79 games are backwards compatible with Jeremy Neptune at this time. * ''JeremySoft All-Star Tennis'' * ''Avery: The Tales of the Past'' * ''Avery: Rise of the Shadow'' * ''Avery: The Secret Rescue'' * ''Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil'' * ''Zarahi: The Lost Fortune'' * ''Zarahi: The Final Change'' * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Charged'' * [[Wild Racer: Double Time!|''Wild Racer: Double Time!]] * [[Wild Racer: The World Race|''Wild Racer: The World Race]] * ''Wild Racer: Crazy and Nuts'' * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage * ''Jeremy's Quest to the Guest'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return'' * ''Jeremy Adventure Galaxy'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'' * ''Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar'' * ''Quinn: Quest to the Guest'' * ''Quinn 3: Ariana Strikes Back'' * ''Annabelle's First Adventure'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past'' * [[Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!|''Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!]] * [[Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest|''Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest]] * ''Legend World: The Tales of Way'' * ''Legend World: The Shadow's Tales'' * ''Sorceress Girl'' * ''Sorceress Girl 2: Evil Rage'' * ''Sorceress Girl 3: The Years of Magic'' * ''Sorceress Girl: Enter the Secret'' * ''Sorceress Girl: A Wizard's Tales'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: A Big Beginning'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: The Eternal Magic'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: Dawn of the Year'' * JeremyWorks All-Star Party * JeremyWorks All-Star Racing * JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! * JeremyWorks All-Star Sports * JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart * JeremyWorks All-Star Tetris * Puyo Pop Fever * Rayman Arena * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Xena: Warrior Princess * Grand Theft Auto 3 * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog * Croc 2 Applications * Netflix * Hulu * Disney+ * Tubi TV * Crunchyroll * Amazon Video * Paramount Stars * CBS All Access * BBC iPlayer * HBO Go * HBO Now * FXNOW * JeremyNow! * YouTube * Niconico * Skype * MTV * Comedy Central * NFL * Starz Play * Syfy Now * Pluto TV * Spotify * JeremyWorks Radio * Uplay * VLC * Vevo * Vudu * FunimationNow JeremyNet The JeremyNet service has been scaled up to use 300,000 servers for Jeremy Neptune and Jeremy Nomad users. Cloud storage is available to save music, films, games and saved content, and developers are able to use servers to offer dynamic in-game content and other functionality. Users can have up to 1,000 friends. Unlike the previous console such as Jeremy Z60, It takes place inside in a giant hub world where you can meet and interact with people from all over the world for the Cartoony. JeremySoft Shop '''JeremySoft Shop '''is an online marketplace where you can shop for games, download DLC for games, getting game demos, buying movies, downloading apps and much, much more. JeremySoft Arcade '''JeremySoft Arcade '''is an online video game service that you can play downloadable video game, such as classic arcade games, new original games, Neo Geo games, and many more. In the JeremySoft Arcade, you can play over 500+ titles from older games from the past, much like Nintendo's Virtual Console. JeremySoft Weekly '''JeremySoft Weekly '''is a weekly news channel where you can get the latest news on games, movies, TV shows and music from different companies. JeremySoft Theater '''JeremySoft Theater is a video streaming service that is similar to other streaming services like Netflix and Hulu, this is located in the main street in the hub area right next to the JeremySoft Shop and JeremySoft Arcade. JeremySoft World JeremySoft World is a virtual 3D social networking service where you could edit and decorate their personal apartments, avatars, or club houses with free, premium, or won content. It very similar to Club Penguin, Toontown Online, and Lego Universe. Cartoonverse 'Cartoonverse '''is a social network for Jeremy Neptune and Jeremy Nomad, created by JeremySoft Game Labs and Hatena, and powered by JeremyNet. It very similar to Miiverse. SegaWorld On June 22, 2017, JeremySoft and Sega have teamed up to make the application called SegaWorld for the Jeremy Neptune and Jeremy Nomand, for this, you can play thousands of games made by Sega, such as ''Phantasy Star, Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Nights into Dreams..., Crazy Taxi, Sonic Adventure, and more, it just similar to Virtual Console and Xbox Live Arcade. It was released in June 20, 2018. JeremySoft Workshop In JeremySoft Workshop, you can download mods or create your own, to create your own mods for the games, you need an application on your Computer to create the mods on games (only a few select games can work with this, like Sonic Mania for example). Bundles Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Category:Video Game Category:Consoles Category:Systems